


Just Desserts

by Misaya



Series: Cooking With Peasants [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cooking Lessons?, Established Relationship, KinkyCook!Levi, M/M, Sex against a countertop, YouTube, cooking au, pervin, really bad cooking puns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-06
Updated: 2015-09-06
Packaged: 2018-04-19 08:34:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4739819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misaya/pseuds/Misaya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I wanna stuff your cannoli,” Erwin whispered, breathlessly, nibbling kisses into the underside of Levi’s jaw. “Fill it all up with cream.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Desserts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cherry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cherry/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Remember to Like and Subscribe!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4504584) by [Misaya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misaya/pseuds/Misaya). 



> sloshed again, a whole day of pregaming and such will do that to a weak little caribbean muffin like myself  
> For Cherry because of their kinkycook!Levi & Pervin tags which I love to no end

Erwin loved having his little YouTube chef as a boyfriend. The food was glorious, the sex was fantastic, and he’d spent more than one lazy weekend recovering from a Friday night hangover and watching Levi scurry about the house in nothing but lacy underwear and a frilly apron that he’d gotten God knows where, making Erwin eggs Benedict and sticks of French toast oozing with maple syrup.

Erwin would thank him, leering at him rather lecherously, and Levi would swat him lightly with a spatula and tell him to eat up.

“You’re a real dish,” Erwin all but moaned one such Friday night, already two or three sheets to the wind on Blue Moon and Levi’s attempts at mixology, as he sat on a bar stool next to a granite counter in Levi’s studio kitchen, salivating like Pavlov’s dogs as he watched Levi’s ass wiggling rather enticingly at him as Levi bent over to pull a tray of lemon tartlets out of the oven. “And you’ve got the greatest butt I’ve ever seen. I just wanna eat it all up.”

Levi, who was not the largest fan of alcohol except for when it was placed on top of Bananas Foster, only rolled his eyes dramatically and began the long process of transferring the tartlets to a wire cooling rack with a spatula, the very same one Erwin had used to spank him into submission only a week or so ago, all the way calling him a dirty little avocado. Levi’s ass had been striped peppermint for ages afterward, in a latticed sort of pattern that reminded Erwin of the peanut butter cookies his mother had made from a box mix when he was a child.

Levi’s ass was utterly delectable, and Erwin never missed a chance to wax poetic about it. Drunk as he was, on Blue Moon and a questionable cocktail that Levi had made, a lychee sake-tini or something exotic-sounding of the sort, Erwin had already compared Levi’s lovely assets to toasted honey buns, sun-ripened peaches, and his go-to, the ever present rotisserie chicken. He had more, saved on a file in a folder in a folder in a folder on his laptop somewhere.

Levi was currently busy preparing dessert recipes for his annual Christmas Day hour-long video. Erwin had been tickled pink to discover that Levi’s birthday fell on Christmas, and he’d spent a good chunk of his biweekly paycheck on presents, some of which might or might not have included racy red lingerie, a packet of jute ropes that Erwin fully intended to use on Levi to truss him up like a turkey on Thanksgiving, and other assorted sex toys.

“Say ahhhh,” Levi commanded him, marching towards Erwin with a lemon tartlet grasped flaky between his thumb and forefinger. Erwin let his mouth loll open obediently, the pastry flaking delicate and buttery against his tongue as Levi placed it in his open mouth. Erwin couldn’t resist wrapping his lips around Levi’s fingertips and cackling at the blush that spread like strawberry jam across Levi’s cheeks.

“It’s delicious,” he affirmed, letting Levi’s fingers go, sticky with cream and flecked with puff pastry, letting the tartlet dissolve in his mouth. “You’re delicious.”

Levi only rolled his eyes, huffing again in feigned distaste, and swatted at Erwin’s arm ineffectually.

“What’re you making now?” Erwin asked as Levi fit a new attachment into his KitchenAid stand mixer. He watched, eyes glazed, as Levi dumped butter and sugar into the large metal bowl at the base, whisking together eggs and vanilla extract as the butter and sugar creamed into a crumbly mess.

“I am making cannoli,” Levi informed him crisply, watching with bemusement as Erwin stood up, gripping the edge of the granite counter for stability, and maneuvered his staggering way over to Levi at the kitchen island. “Chocolate and butterscotch cannoli, to be precise. I’ve had a lot of requests for it.”

Erwin aimed a sloppy peck at Levi’s temple, landing somewhere along the curve of his ear.

“Can I make a request?” Erwin breathed into Levi’s ear. The mixer whirred on, unaware of its owner’s rapidly increasing state of arousal as said owner’s boyfriend reached down to fumble clumsily at his crotch through the apron.

“What request would that be?” Levi asked, biting his lip and trying not to buck into the cradle of Erwin’s hand.

“I wanna stuff your cannoli,” Erwin whispered, breathlessly, nibbling kisses into the underside of Levi’s jaw. “Fill it all up with cream.” The mixer whirred on, disinterestedly, creaming the butter and sugar together into neat little lumps.

“Excuse me?” Levi asked, halfheartedly, as Erwin proceeded to unbuckle his pants.

“Wanna stuff your cannoli,” Erwin murmured breathlessly, his syllables slurred as he nibbled at the underside of Levi’s jaw, sucking raspberry bruises into the tender skin as he went along. The mixer whirred on, oblivious to its owner’s reluctant protests about cleanliness and hygiene as Erwin’s fingers unzipped his dark-wash denim jeans and tugged him out of the restricting confines of his boxer briefs.

Levi sighed, surrendering already to Erwin’s wandering fingers as they wrapped around silky skin. Unfortunately, it was not the first time he would be pinned against the counter while Erwin had his devious ways with him, and it probably would not be the last. He kept a steady eye on his butter and sugar mixture as Erwin pressed a kiss to the curve of his ear, lips silky like a freshly shucked ear of corn against his skin.

He added a cup of confectioner’s sugar to the mixture in the bowl as Erwin bit rough kisses into his jawline and stroked him, fingers firm and steady from the base to the tip of his cock.

Another cup of confectioner’s sugar, for extra sweetness. Erwin tugged Levi’s hips toward him, grinding his already straining erection against Levi’s rather lovely ass. Levi wriggled his hips obligingly to allow Erwin to tug his pants and boxer briefs off his legs, bare and naked against the counter. The granite was cool against the soft skin of his thighs as Erwin kneaded his ass like a sourdough starter.

“Suck, please,” Erwin murmured, biting raspberries into Levi’s pulse as he brought his fingers up to Levi’s mouth. The mixer whirred in approval as Levi opened his mouth to wrap his lips around Erwin’s questing fingers, slicking them with saliva. Erwin had made a crack about extra virgin olive oil about a month ago, and Levi had never forgiven him for it.

Erwin brought his spit slick fingers to Levi’s entrance, massaging the pad of his index finger over the soft furl of muscle, ready and willing against his touch, blossoming beneath the rubs. Levi sighed, grinding leisurely against Erwin’s hand, the tip of a knuckle working into him and stroking against his insides, rubbing tenderly against his prostate and stoking him into a frenzy. Whines competed with the mixer’s whirring, egg yolks and egg whites spilling into the bowl and turning the sandy mixture into a malleable batter.

Levi groaned, his knuckles turning white from the tight grip he had on the edge of the counter, grinding back into Erwin’s hand. His cock stiffened in the curve of Erwin’s palm, leaking molten sugar across Erwin’s fingers.

“Go on,” Erwin murmured against Levi’s throat as Levi reached up with trembling fingers to turn the mixer off. “Stuff it into a pastry bag, greedy boy.” Levi whimpered as he took a spatula and pressed the mixture into a Ziploc bag, pushing the air out of the plastic as he dragged the plate of pre-made cannoli shells towards him, the ceramic grating with a squeal across the counter. Erwin tugged his cock out of his jeans with shaky fingers, giving himself a few slick strokes, aching to be inside already. Adding a third finger. “Take it all,” he hissed, and Levi nearly burst the Ziploc bag with the grip that he had on the plastic. “God, look at you, all filthy.” He tugged his fingers out of Levi, who whined at the sudden loss, clenching around the sudden emptiness.

He rubbed the blunt, weeping head of his cock against Levi’s entrance, taking advantage of Levi’s neediness and laughing as Levi squirted buttercream all over the counter. He bit a scarlet crescent into the join of Levi’s neck and shoulder, one that would probably need to be covered up with the heavy application of pancake makeup and/or an ascot of some sort. Pressing in, inch by burning inch, his fingers tightening in the tender flesh around Levi’s hips as he worked his way into him. Levi all but sobbed as he bottomed out, pelvis flush against the soft curves of his ass. Buttercream left spatters all over the granite, sweet against Levi’s searching tongue as Erwin pressed him down into the smooth countertop, his hips rolling leisurely into him.

Levi’s hands stuttered as he tried to fill the cannoli shells. Filling was uneven everywhere, one half of the cannoli shell overstuffed, the other half clearly lacking, sure to spurt out of one end when bitten. Erwin rocked into him, fingers gripping tightly around the swell of Levi’s hipbones, sure to leave plum bruises across milky skin that would rub against the waistband of Levi’s jeans whenever he put them on for a few days later. He keened, moaning low in his throat, as the head of Erwin’s cock rubbed deliciously against his prostate, small sparks of pleasure running up and down his spine to pool in the pit of his belly like a budding campfire one was particularly intent on roasting s’mores over.

“Erwin,” he whimpered, a spurt of filling decorating the edge of the plate, “touch me, please.” His voice came out breathless, desperate, just this side of a sob, as Erwin obligingly reached beneath Levi to wrap a hand around his cock, weeping pearly against his fingertips as he smeared sticky fluid back into velvet skin.

One stroke turned into two turned into ten, and Levi arched his back, bucking into the curve of Erwin’s hand and rocking back into the thick heated steel of Erwin’s cock, rubbing deliciously up against his prostate with every breath. He’d definitely have to rub the counters down with vinegar after this.

Erwin thrust forward with a harsh slapping sound, and Levi bit a sob into his cheek, overwhelmed with ecstasy. His countertop, normally lovely and pristine, was all but covered with buttercream filling, and he regretted not a lick of it.

Erwin shoved two fingers from his free hand into Levi’s mouth, pressing down his tongue and holding his lips open so he couldn’t choke back the frantic cries and sobs that only escalated in pitch as Erwin worked him closer to the edge of orgasm.

He came with another few thrusts that had his hips pressed roughly into the countertop, spilling silver all down the sides of his mahogany cabinets of which he was quite proud. With a groan and a ferocious smack to Levi’s already quite-abused bottom, Erwin tugged himself out and spattered come across Levi’s bottom, adorning the skin in stripes.

* * *

 

Shaky, thighs trembling, Levi leaned heavily on his elbows as he managed to successfully fill one cannoli shell. He held it up over his shoulder for Erwin’s inspection, and was rewarded with a spurt of buttercream over his fingers for his troubles as Erwin bit into it.

“It’s quite delicious,” he remarked, licking away smudges of cream from the swell of his lower lip and patting Levi’s still heaving flank quite fondly. “Will there be a holiday edition?”

Levi sighed, pressing his forehead against a relatively clean, cool patch of countertop, and replied in a muffled voice that perhaps he could be coerced into doing a version for New Year’s.


End file.
